In a so-called mirrorless single-lens digital camera, it is possible to check an image of a subject through a so-called live view operation of displaying an image, which is captured by an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, according to an image signal on a liquid crystal panel, which is provided on a rear surface of a housing, an electronic view finder (hereinafter, referred to as electronic view finder (EVF)), which is attached to an upper section of the housing, or the like in real time (for example, PTL 1).